


Do As You Like

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [8]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Fluff, Manga, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, live action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sunako starts to worry that she is losing her darkness, and she may not entirely be against having Kyohei around her.
Relationships: Nakahara Sunako/Takano Kyohei
Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Do As You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Influences from the anime, manga and live action show. Written for the "loss of possessions" prompt for hc_bingo.

She wanted to be alone. Why couldn’t anyone understand that?

The bright creatures brought so much noise to her sanctuary, so much light and sunshine that seeped through the lovely darkness like a disease. She wished they would leave...

Sunako settled in the darkness of her room, cocooned inside her black cloak as she tried to soothe her mind with her horror movies. Lately, she’d been feeling differently about the bright creatures. She wasn’t minding their presence as much as she had when they first arrived, or even after months of their stay seeming more permanent.

She had thoughts that she wanted to protect them, spend time with them and even call them her friends.

“Ridiculous,” Sunako said to herself, rocking back and forth as she hugged herself around the knees. She started to feel the sheen of sweat on her temple. 

She couldn’t admit it to herself. _She wouldn’t._

Even worse, she found that she preferred one of the bright creatures above the others. Something was different about him, and lately she was able to withstand his light. She was able to let him touch her, and she even enjoyed spending time with him. 

Sometimes she wanted him to kiss her. 

“Ahhh!” she cried, burying her face into her knees.

She was changing. Would she lose her precious darkness? The one thing that she felt she owned beyond anything in the real world. Would she lose the sanctuary of her dark self?

Before she could ponder any more, she heard a knock at her door. “Go away!” she snarled, but as per usual, her door opened and the creature let himself into her bedroom.

“Hey, calm down,” Kyohei said, ignoring the glare she was giving him. “I heard you crying. I wanted to see if something was up.”

Sunako was momentarily awed by his consideration. She wanted to throw him out of her room, but the words became stuck in her throat like flies in amber. 

Instead, she turned her head, hoping he wouldn’t see the blush on her face. Her heart beat faster as she caught a glimpse of his bright, beautiful face and her cheeks became warm. She pulled the cloak over her to retreat into her fading darkness, wondering if he would eventually leave.

“It’s nothing,” she said, and she still couldn’t bring herself to kick him out.

“Hey, are you watching The Shining again? Man, that’s one of my favorites! Can I watch with you?” Kyohei said, and he barged in and found a place next to her on the floor -- his place, the spot where he would always join her for her movie marathons. 

She didn’t deny him. “Do as you like,” she mumbled, and she felt him shift next to her, the warmth of his body already impeding on her darkness.

She didn’t mind it, and it slightly scared her. She pushed back the thoughts in her head, and tried to focus on the movie. Without her dark thoughts to comfort her, her feelings pushed through. Sunako wanted to be close to him, and she wanted to be with him longer now. She felt comfortable in Kyohei’s company. 

_What was wrong with her?_ Sunako sniffed, and Kyohei noticed her shuffling in her spot. 

“Are you seriously okay?” he asked. “If you want me to leave just say so.”

“It’s not like you would listen,” Sunako said, meeting his eyes seriously.

He grinned at her. “Maybe I would.”

She scoffed, and he laughed at her. She started when he put his arm around her and drew her close to him, her head fitting nicely in the crook of his arm. She froze when she felt the warmth of him, and noticed the way his chest rose and fell with his breath. She enjoyed it, and she hated herself for it. 

She enjoyed touching him.

“Just watch the movie,” he said, his voice obviously softer than before.

“Hmm,” she said, although she was surprised at herself for suddenly being so agreeable. Before she could ruminate in her tornado of thoughts any longer, she focused on the movie in front of him and allowed herself to enjoy Kyohei’s warmth.

Was it really so bad that she enjoyed being with him? She turned to look up at his face, to dare herself to gaze into his brightness as he held her. Instead of paying attention to the movie, she caught him looking right at her, a thoughtful expression over his face. When their eyes met, she saw a slight flush on his own cheeks.

“Hey,” he said, and his voice trembled a bit. He leaned closer to her, and she saw his eyes travel to her lips. A long pause stretched between them as the movie droned on in the background. Finally he said, “Can I…?”

She knew what he wanted. He pulled her closer, as close as she could get into the softness of his chest. 

She let out a ragged breath and relaxed against him, but she didn’t take her eyes away from his. Then, she relented. “Do as you like…”

When he kissed her, it was timid and cautious, as if he was asking permission again. When she leaned into it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. His lips became more confident, and she let open her lips, tasting her and teasing her with his tongue. 

His kiss shot fireworks off in her belly, and he barely let her breathe. She reached up a shaky hand and rested it on his arm. His lips became greedy and her mind was abuzz like a nest of angry bees. When he began to lean her back, she broke away as everything suddenly became too overwhelming. 

He met her eyes again, watching her owlishly, waiting for her to react the way she had before. When she didn’t, he saw her look away confused but almost...happy.

“You liked it,” he said teasingly.

“No!” she said immediately, but her blush already negated her words. “I’m just...I’m not…” Words caught in her throat and she pulled away from him. She pulled the cloak back over her and glared. “You presume too much, creature.”

Kyohei laughed loudly. “No, I don’t. You liked it. I can prove it!”

“Stay away!” she said, shuffling away from him. “Don’t...not so close…” She avoided his gaze. “You…” The words still wouldn’t come.

“Don’t deny it,” he said, but he didn’t pursue her. He gave her space, and Sunako definitely noticed his consideration again. She saw him turn back to the movie.

After a long awkward stretch of silence, her words finally came to her. “How…”

“Hrmm?” Kyohei said lazily.

“How can you prove it?” Sunako asked, daring him.

He turned to her with a satisfied smirk and said, “I’d just have to kiss you again.”

Sunako blanched, but the idea was not repulsive to her. She knew he was right. She would enjoy it again, and she enjoyed the previous one. Slowly, she shifted closer to him and said nothing at first, watching the movie with him. He came closer to her again, and she felt his arm brush against hers.

She felt him staring at her, and she knew she had to say something. The silence between them was becoming torturous, and the longer she drew this out, she knew her thoughts would take over again, and she would push him away, losing those delightful feelings she was experiencing lately.

Finally she huffed again, hugging her knees. “Do as you like,” she said again, and he pulled her against him again and she felt his lips on the top of her head. He sighed and she felt his warm breath in her hair. She shivered against him and instinctively leaned in closer.

“There… see, you liked it,” he said with a chuckle.

This time, Sunako didn’t deny it.

END


End file.
